gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Daizaemon Kaze
Daizaemon Kaze (風 大左衛門, Kaze Daizaemon) is a tall and incredibly powerful martial artist who comes from the countryside to Tokyo looking for a good fight. He appears to practice Bājíquán (Chinese: 八極拳; pinyin: Bājíquán) which is a Chinese martial art that features explosive, short-range power and is famous for its elbow strikes. Appearance Kaze is a tall man with a muscular physique. His hair is black and stuck up; He has an anchor-style beard. His countenance is always serious and the cut of the ears gives him an air of evil. He is always seen wearing samurai pants, wooden sandals and a black jacket worn with gloves. He wears the Gantz suit with no clothes underneath. Personality Kaze is a very quiet individual, rarely starting a conversation with anyone besides Takeshi and with those who wish to challenge a fight. Kaze seems to love the fight not to the point of Sadism, he loves a challenge, as it turned out when fighting against Stone Oni, despite having been thrown back and forth, he said that he never had much fun. Kaze also tends to look for the strongest opponents. When he was introduced for the first time, he looked like a homeless nomad who was traveling from one place to another, fighting the strongest people, he would like to declare himself "The Strongest Man in Japan," a title that many would not answer . Although he is quiet, and somewhat unsociable, he seems to have found friends on his Gantz team, having sympathized with Reika, Suzuki, and Kei. After meeting Takeshi Koumoto, he grew fatherly bond with him. In Chapter 226, he hears from Takeshi about his death. Being moved, Daizaemon decides to take him in. He is also shy and this is shown when Mary McClane asked if he was a virgin and kissed him then leaving him well stained. Kaze also does not care much for each other's opinions about themselves. Fighting Style Due to his love of fighting, Kaze is without a doubt physically the strongest man seen in Gantz thus far possessing monstrous strength even without a suit, shortly before his death by the hands of Izumi, he held a corpse up with one hand to act as a meat shield from Izumi's bullets, and was able to lift Izumi from the ground and strangle him with one hand, despite his bullet wounds. When he was introduced to Gantz, he defeated several Dinosaurs and even the Kappe alien, who's body was said to be as hard of steel, without a suit and with only his bare hands, despite his large muscles even the notoriously agile Kei had trouble attacking him when they first met, and Kei even used his suit. Kaze has never been seen using the Gantz equipment beside the suit, and instead relies purely on hand to hand combat despite how dangerous it is, this is partly due to his considerable martial arts skills, something which few aliens can even hope to match in terms of skills, speed, technique and occasionally, strength. When Kaze dons his suit, he rarely even uses the added muscle power of his suit, and when he does and combines it with his deadly special technique, it holds explosive results as shown below. Kaze does not possess any special attributes outside of combat and martial arts prowess. However he has enough common sense in how to evade a unique aliens deadly attacks. Due to his natural knack of fighting and surviving it has allowed him to evade attacks that would otherwise kill him, even when using his suit. Kaze is one of a few Tokyo members to have never been killed as a Gantz hunter (along with Kei and Izumi, though they both died outside a mission, unlike Kaze), a considerable feat, given the high mortality the hunters face. Current Events After the mission in Osaka, Kaze shows his concerns for the "End of the world" in one week's time and appears at the meeting concerning that issue. He and Takeshi were recently offered by Suzuki to stay with him for the time being, though he thought as not to impose and denied, Suzuki insisted. Kaze survives the mission in Italy and upon returning to the room he is released along with the rest of the hunters. In chapter 303, he is seen with Takeshi watching a big screen T.V. showing the destruction in America. In chapter 306, Takeshi and Kaze are seen under the attack of the Gantz-suited like aliens. In chapter 309 he is seen fighting against the aliens. In chapter 310 upon defeating the aliens he is seen alongside Takeshi being cheered by a crowd and eventually followed by them. In chapter 314 he is seen with Takeshi on his shoulder standing by the other Gantz hunters. In chapter 327 he is seen with Takeshi and the others climbing up the Gantz building. In chapter 328, after Reika says that she senses another person in the building, Kaze says that he senses it too. He and the others call out for Nishi, knowing that he's there. After the Katastrophe Team form and head into the ship, Kaze helps out by rescuing the humans along with his team. Later on, a few of the aliens appear with another three headed beast alien. They began to attack the humans and the Katastrophe Team. Kaze leaps onto the three headed aliens head and begins to tear it apart, of course, with his barehands. With Ryuujis' help, the both of them take down the beast. Later on, Kaze is still helping the Team fight off oncoming aliens in the battle arena. He continues to display his signature strength and speed by ripping aliens apart with his bare hands. In chapter 354, Mary McLane is seen looking at Kaze, suggesting that she may have feelings for him, due to their shared skills in fighting. In chapter 368, she shows interest in Kaze. Upon discovering that he is still a virgin, kisses him, saying that he is her soul mate. His final appearnce being one of the many peole greeting Kurono on the beach with Mary and Takeshi. Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Katastrophe team Category:Tokyo Gantz team